


Gent of the Night

by Julia_Ai_Jamieson



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe- Never YouTubers, Feels, First work - Freeform, M/M, Mark is a precious cinnamon roll, Mark is allergic to alcohol, Mark is also bottom af, Prostitution, Smut, prostitute!Jack, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Ai_Jamieson/pseuds/Julia_Ai_Jamieson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark never thought he'd be interested in another man, until he saw that guy at the gay bar with green hair, ripped jeans, and a leather jacket.<br/>I've never posted anything on here before; hopefully you guys enjoy it.<br/>One more thing; I really have no idea where any of this is going. I'm just typing words and seeing where it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Questionable Feelings

It had all started in a gay bar. Mark was out with a few friends and was tired and thinking of heading home soon, but somehow he didn’t want to. Why? Because there a guy on the other side of the room who had green hair and was wearing a leather jacket, grey t-shirt, blue ripped jeans and brown boots. The way Mark felt about this guy, he’d only ever felt about girls before. He finally gathered up his courage and made up his mind to approach the guy.  
Mark shyly walked over and the guy looked at him, and a smirk that sent good shivers down Mark’s spine graced his lips. “Hey there, gorgeous.” He said, his hand on his hip.  
“Wh-who, me?” Mark asked.  
“Yes, you; who else would it be?”  
“U-um, it’s just, y-you look really nice and I-um, I wanted t-to, um…” Mark stuttered, trying to concentrate on forming words. The guy snickered quietly.  
“Aren’t ye at least gonna ask my name? God, ye must be new at this.” Mark blushed.  
“You got me there. Uh, so, what’s your name?”  
“Jack. And yours is…?”  
“M-Mark. I could buy you a drink if you want?”  
“Ooh, yes, please; I sure do like a guy wit a little class.” Mark was confused as to what Jack could have meant, but shrugged it off as they went back to the bar together.  
“So, what would you like? I’ll buy whatever you want.”  
“I’ve been meanin t’ try that Fireball Cinnamon Whiskey they got here, so a shot o that, please.”  
“Sure.” Mark placed the order for a shot of Fireball Cinnamon Whiskey.  
“What, ye’r not havin any?”  
“I’m actually allergic.”  
“T’ cinnamon?”  
“To alcohol.” Jack raised an eyebrow.  
“What?”  
“Yeah, it’s a pretty common trait among Koreans, and I’m half Korean, so I just happen to be allergic to alcohol.”  
“What would happen if ye did have any alcohol?”  
“I’d die; I’d have a heart attack and die.” Jack nodded as his order arrived.  
“That’s very interesting.” He downed the shot in one go. “So, yer place or mine?” Mark was really confused.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Ye wanna go t’ yer place or mine, to, erm, get food?”  
“Oh, there’s actually this really nice restaurant just down the street I could take you to.” Jack rolled his eyes.  
“Honestly, let’s just go back t’ yer place.”  
“Um…do you prefer home cooked food or something?”  
“Yeah, sure, whatever. Are ye gonna take me home or what?” Mark smiled at the idea of a date with Jack; granted, they’d just be going back to his place and having some of the leftover chicken and dumpling soup he made for his friends a few days ago, but whatever!  
“Okay, let’s go, then!” He led Jack to his car after telling Ryan that he’d be going home with Jack. Ryan raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything about it. While in the car, Jack smirked at Mark once again.  
“Y’know, ye’r pretty hot; I was hoping I’d get t’ go home wit you.” Mark blushed.  
“You think I’m hot?”  
“What can I say? I’m a sucker for really good biceps.”  
“Oh, well, thank you. I did make it my New Year’s Resolution to work out more.”  
“You actually kept up wit it?”  
“Yeah.”  
“So, what made ye notice me?”  
“To be honest, I’m not really sure. I guess I just really like the way you look, in general. And as long as we’re being honest here, I’ve never done this before.”  
“Really? Never in yer life?”  
“Not even once.”  
“Oh, how precious~” They drive in peaceful silence for a while until they reach Mark’s house, and something finally occurred to Jack. “Uh, before we go in there, you do know we’re not actually getting food, don’t you?” There Jack goes again, confusing Mark beyond belief.  
“Why would you say we were getting food if we’re not really getting food? What else would we be doing?” Jack buried his face in both of his hands. Why me, God? He thought.  
“No, we’re not really getting food.”  
“What else would we be-”  
“Sex, Mark! We’re supposed t’ have sex!” Mark flushed deep red at this explanation.  
“W-what!? All this time you wanted to have sex with me!?”  
“Yes! Are we going to or not!?”  
“I-I dunno, I, um, I’ve never had sex with a stranger. In fact, I’ve, uh, never had sex with another man.”  
“Ye mean ye’r a virgin!?”  
“Uh, no, not quite; I’ve been with girls, I’ve just never found a guy I’d like to do this stuff with.”  
“Okay, so before we begin, I just need t’ ask ye a few things to figure out yer sexuality regarding men.”  
“Oh, that’s easy; I’ve never been interested in men before you.”  
“Alright, then, so ye’r bicurious. Fan-fucking-tastic.”  
“What does bicurious mean? And why’s it bad?”  
“It means ye’r starting t’ think ye’r attracted t’ both genders or in yer case ye’r interested in someone of the same gender for the first time. It’s not quite bad; it just means I kinda feel a bit of pressure t’ be sure I don’t screw this up for ye. Would ye like to experiment wit me? I don’t really mind.”  
“Y-you wouldn’t mind? I thought you really wanted to have sex.” Jack sighed and rested a hand on Mark’s shoulder.  
“Mark, I don’t think ye really figured it out at the bar, but I’m what they call a gent of the night.”  
“Sounds mysterious; what does it mean?”  
“Prostitute. I’m a male prostitute.” Mark blushed; he knew what that would mean.  
“So, I’d have to pay you for this?” Jack thought for a moment.  
“Tell ye what, since we’re just experimenting, it’s yer first time wit another man, and ye’r just so precious, this one’s on the house. What do ye say?”  
“Um, well, I mean, alright then.”  
“Ye don’t have t’ be scared. I may be a prostitute, but I can be gentle. There will be a few things to discuss once we get inside. For now, let’s just get to the bedroom.”


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark had no idea there were so many preparations and clarifications to be made before sex. Then again, he'd only ever had sex with a few past girlfriends; doing it with a male prostitute would be a whole new experience.

Mark allowed Jack inside and led him up to his bedroom. “Nice place; glad I’m not in some dingy hotel or in a shady part of town, and you seriously would not believe how often that ends up being the case.”  
“So, you said we had a few things to discuss?”  
“Yes, well, I really do this part wit all my clients; I just have a few questions about stuff like how t’ pleasure them best.”  
“O-oh, really?”  
“Mm-hm. It won’t take long. My first question is, do ye have any condoms around?”  
“I think I might have a box in my nightstand, the one on the right, I mean.”  
“Could ye check for me? I know a lot of people don’t like using ’em, but it’s best t’ use ’em anyway t’ protect against stuff like STDs.” Mark checked in his nightstand and did find a box of condoms. “Make sure ye check the expiration date; if they’re expired, there’s a greater chance they’ll break.” Mark looked at the expiration date.  
“Nope, not expired yet.”  
“Good, good. Now, onto the more interesting questions,” Jack sat down on the bed and invited Mark to join him. “My first question is one ye might not get just yet.”  
“What is it?”  
“Would ye prefer t’ top or bottom?” Mark blushed.  
“Um, well, my friends who led me to the gay bar in the first place, they actually told me about that sorta stuff.”  
“Good, so ye understand what would happen if ye chose either option.”  
“What do you think I should do? Like, what did you do the first time you did this with another guy?”  
“The first time I did it I bottomed; it hurt like a motherfucker, but the guy made sure I was havin a good time. Ye don’t have t’ do that, though; you can top if ye like.”  
“It hurts to bottom?”  
“Only the first few times or so; once yer body gets used to it, it actually feels really good.”  
“I think I’d like to do that. Bottom, I mean. Is it weird?”  
“Well, judging by yer looks I wouldn’t have pegged you as a bottom, but I’m not complaining; I actually prefer t’ top, anyway. And besides, ye’r talkin to a male prostitute here; ye don’t have t’ be ashamed of any part of yer sexuality.” Mark smiled. “My next question is do ye have any kinks or fetishes that I should know of?”  
“Um…well, my last girlfriend pointed out that I have a praise kink, and I like being tied up. Oh! I also love the feeling of being totally dominated.” Jack purred.  
“Nice combination you’ve got there, gorgeous. My only kink or fetish is that I love for whoever I have sex with t’ look at me the whole time; I love seeing the look of pure ecstasy on their faces.” He nibbled on Mark’s ear, drawing a whimper from the older man. “Before we move on, I just need t’ ask ye t’ do one thing for me, gorgeous.”  
“Y-yeah?”  
“Have ye heard of douching before?”  
“I think I heard of it in sex ed. Isn’t it when a girl squirts fluid into her parts to avoid pregnancy?”  
“Well, that can be a reason for douching, but it doesn’t have t’ be for birth control, and a girl doesn’t even necessarily have t’ be the one doing it.”  
“How would a guy do it?”  
“In the ass.”  
“Oh…wait, so you want me to…?”  
“Yeah. Every time my client’s a bottom or a girl who happens t’ be really int’ butt stuff I make sure they did so beforehand and I always make sure to douche before going out in case my client is a top; it’s just a hygiene thing as far as anal sex goes, cuz, y’know, shit.”  
“But what am I supposed to squirt up there?”  
“Just water; like, if it’s possible, take the showerhead and spray it int’ yer ass. Don’t worry; as long as the water isn’t too hot or too cold it shouldn’t hurt, though it may feel kinda weird.” Mark nodded and went to the bathroom to do as instructed while Jack waited in the bedroom. Once he was in the bathroom, Mark took all his clothes off and wondered if he should leave them off when he goes back in or if he should put his clothes back on anyway. He decided he would put his clothes back on because he didn’t want this to go too fast. After he finished douching (which, by the way, was the single most awkward thing he felt he’d ever done) he dried off and put his clothes back on before going back to Jack.


	3. Heated Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were doing it. They were really going through with it. Mark could hardly believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this one's longer than I expected it'd be. Oopsie! :P  
> BTW this chapter is just straight up porn, and includes the daddy kink and some bondage. If you're not comfortable with it, I'm pretty sure you could get through the rest of the story without it, so don't worry.

“Well, if ye don’t have any questions, I think we’re about ready t’ start. C’mere.” Mark sat down on the bed; Jack’s face drew nearer to his. “Now, I don’t normally kiss clients, but I’ll make an exception since it’s yer first time n I want that t’ feel special, darling.” He pressed his lips to Mark’s, and Mark stumbled a little bit, unsure of whether or not kissing would be any different with a guy. Jack simply cupped his face, setting a gentle pace while pressing further into the kiss, and eventually Mark got the idea. Jack gently swiped his tongue over Mark’s lips, politely asking for entrance. Mark shyly obliged and gave a quiet moan as Jack scoped out every nook and cranny of his mouth. Finally, they had to break apart for air. “Mm… that was really good, baby boy. Ye taste really good too.” Mark had been growing hard from the kiss alone; the praise was only increasing his arousal. “Lay down for me.”  
Mark gulped as he did as Jack said. Jack grinned. “Such a good little boy who does exactly what I say, just what I like.” Jack whispered. Mark quivered as Jack slowly began to unbutton his lucky flannel shirt. “By the way, if at any point ye want me t’ do anything different, you can just go ahead and tell me. Don’t be shy, darlin; I’m not here to judge.”  
“O-okay.” Mark managed through the pure arousal electrifying his mind. Jack nibbled on Mark’s neck, drawing out moans from him.  
“Oh, how I love someone who’s vocal in bed. Let me hear all yer sweet moans, baby.” Mark gasped as Jack gave his nipple a kitten lick experimentally. “Ooh, sensitive, are ye?” Mark could only whimper as a response as Jack took his nipple into his mouth, licking and suckling. He never thought someone messing with his nipple like this would be so hot and pleasurable, but he felt like he was in heaven. He squirmed as he felt Jack’s hands trail downward, closer and closer to his groin before finding their home on his hips.  
“P-please, oh, please; I want more. I need more, please.” Mark begged. Jack purred at this, licking up his neck.  
“I love it when I get someone who can beg, especially someone who begs all pretty, like you.” He nibbled on the tender flesh of Mark’s sweet spot, drawing a gasp from him. “I’ll give ye what ye need.” Jack’s hand lowered from Mark’s hip down to his groin. Mark gasped as Jack applied just the perfect amount of pressure, palming him expertly through his jeans.  
“Nnng…fuck, feels good…more, more, please, more, Daddy.” Mark flushed as he realized what he just called Jack, who simply kept palming his growing arousal.  
“Don’t worry; you wouldn’t believe some of the strange things I’ve been called. Getting called ‘Daddy’ or ‘Master’ or ‘Baby’ is just a normal night for me.” Mark grunted as he bucked into Jack’s hand, before giving a whine as Jack retracted his hand. “Calm down, I just have t’ get all yer clothes off.” Jack slipped Mark’s shirt and jeans off, leaving him in his boxers. “Ooh, and I thought ye were hot wit yer clothes on~” Mark whimpered as he continued to squirm with pleasure.  
“Y-you’re too dressed.” Jack snickered.  
“Ye’r right. I am too dressed. Won’t ye help me wit that?” Mark forcefully pulled Jack into a heated kiss, causing the prostitute to gasp. Mark immediately seized the opportunity and pushed his tongue into Jack’s mouth, enjoying the sweet taste. He pulled away only for air. Jack snickered as Mark hastily removed the leather jacket. “Think I might have gotten ye a bit too wound up.” Jack said as Mark began kissing and biting at his neck. “Mm…good, baby boy. Ye’r doin so good. See how hard ye’r getting me? Can ye feel how hard ye’r getting me?” Mark growled before pulling Jack’s shirt off.  
“I need you, I fucking need you.” He straddled Jack, their cocks slotting together, before grinding against him, both of them moaning at the delicious friction that arose. “F-fuuuuck~ feels so good~” Mark was practically drooling from the pleasure and Jack could tell he was close and therefore grabbed Mark’s hips and flipped them over so that he was once again on top.  
“You’ve been such a good baby boy for me. But I can’t let ye cum just yet. I need t’ be inside of ye first.” Mark shuddered at his words but somehow restrained himself from cumming all over his boxers. Jack took off his jeans and boxers before helping Mark out of his boxers. “Now I just have t’ prep ye; ye don’t have any lube, do ye?” Mark shook his head. “Thought so. Good thing I keep some around just in case.” Jack took the lube out of the back pocket of his jeans and squirted a generous amount on his fingers before trailing one over Mark’s entrance. “Do ye like this? Do ye want me t’ finger ye, baby boy?”  
“Y-yes Daddy, please finger me.” Mark whimpered. Jack gave a smirk before pushing his first finger in. Mark gasped at the feeling, but welcomed it.  
“Oh, look how tight and hot you are, baby boy.” Jack sighed. “The way ye squeeze me so tightly, even wit just one finger, n ye’r just so hot.” Jack thrusted his finger in and out of Mark, drawing light moans of delight from the bottom, enjoying this sort of treatment. Mark bucked his hips into Jack’s touch, giving the go-ahead to add another finger. Mark whimpered as he was stretched a bit more. “Does it hurt?”  
“I-it stings a little, Daddy. Is that bad?”  
“Don’t worry; it usually hurts the first time.”  
“Will it stay like this the whole time?”  
“Well, I’m not gonna lie, it’ll hurt quite a bit more when my cock is in ye; but if I stretch ye a little more, it won’t be quite as bad, got it, baby boy?” Mark nodded.  
“You can keep moving now, Daddy.” Jack hummed, thrusting two fingers in and out of Mark, causing him to moan and whimper.  
“Ye’r such a good little baby boy; just listen t’ those noises ye make for me. Fucking gorgeous.” Mark gasped sharply.  
“Daddy! W-what was that!?”  
“Hm…what did it feel like, baby boy? Did it feel like a sudden jolt ran through ye?” Mark nodded timidly. “Do ye feel it again when I do this?” Jack curled his fingers in a beckoning motion, drawing a shriek from Mark.  
“Yes! Yes, Daddy! What is it!?” Jack snickers.  
“Don’t be scared, precious. It’s just yer prostate.” Mark gulped.  
“I-I didn’t think it’d feel like that.”  
“No one ever quite understands till they actually experience it, sweetie.” Jack continued curling and uncurling his fingers in a beckoning motion, drawing a symphony of screams from Mark as he cried out Jack’s name like a mantra.  
“D-Daddy! I wanna cum, gonna cum!” Jack quickly removed his fingers, causing Mark to let out a frustrated groan.  
“I already told ye, ye’r not cumming unless I have my cock in ye.” Mark continued to writhe in the pleasure overwhelming his system, almost in pain from how badly he needed to cum.  
“Daddy, Daddy, please, I need your cock. I need your big cock in me right now. Please, I need it. I need you to fuck me until I can’t see straight.” Jack smirked as he rolled a condom onto himself.  
“Well aren’t you just the prettiest little beggar I’ve ever had the pleasure of sleepin wit?” Jack moaned as he rubbed a generous amount of lube onto himself. He tapped his chin in thought. “You said ye liked t’ be tied up, didn’t ye?” Mark nodded. “Got anything I could do that wit?” Mark flushed, causing Jack to smirk deeply. “You have a pair o handcuffs don’t ye, Mark?” he purred. Mark whimpered and nodded.  
“In the same drawer where I had the condoms.” He whispered shyly. Jack snickered as he retrieved the handcuffs.  
“You really are a naughty boy, aren’t ye? Keepin handcuffs just for these sorts of occasions.” Jack hummed as he handcuffed Mark to the headboard. Mark whimpered.  
“Y-yes, Daddy, I’m so naughty; I need to be punished.” Jack smirked down at the sight before him. Mark, all naked and flushed with arousal, his hard cock leaking precum, his little hole slightly puckered from the previous stretching, turning it into a heart-shaped target.   
“Ye’r such a work of art, Mark. Really, ye are. So beautiful.” Jack kissed him sweetly as his head slipped into Mark’s entrance. Jack pulled away. “Let me know when it starts t’ hurt.” Mark nodded weakly. He sobbed as Jack continued to ease himself into him. Once he was fully inside Mark, he lightly pecked the older man’s cheek. “There we go. Fuck, ye’r tight; are ye doin okay, sweetheart?” Mark whimpered and nodded.  
“Y-yeah. It hurts, and I feel so full, but it also kinda feels good, in a way.” Jack kissed Mark deeply.  
“Just do me a favor real quick-”  
“I’m already doing you a favor.” Jack chuckled.  
“Not that kinda favor. I need ye to relax for me. I can feel how tense you are and that’s why this hurts so much. Just follow my lead, got it?” Mark nodded. “Take a deep breath in,” Mark breathed in. “Now let it all out.” Mark breathed out, his muscles relaxing. He shuddered as he felt an immediate difference. “Feels kinda good now, huh, baby boy?”  
“Y-yeah. I, um, I want you to move.” Jack admired Mark as he melted into a moaning, pleasured mess. His face was completely flushed as he flexed his muscles over and over with every ounce of pleasure in his veins. He screamed as Jack rammed into his prostate. “Daddy! Da-Jackk! I nee-I need to cuuu-uuuuuuuhhhhm~!” Mark moaned, his eyes screwed shut. Jack growled, squeezing the base of Mark’s cock.  
“Ye’r not gonna cum until I say so, is that understood!?” Jack ordered. Mark sobbed and nodded.  
“Y-yes, Daddy.” Mark continued to writhe into Jack’s thrusts until he screamed out into his dry orgasm, pulsing around Jack. “Daddy, Daddy, please! Please let me cum, I need to cum, I promise I’ll be a good boy and I’ll do whatever you want just please let me cum!” He babbled as he felt the massive pleasure continuing to overwhelm him as Jack kept on slamming into his prostate, making him see stars.  
“Hah…Aaaaahhh…Okay, I’ll let ye cum, just scream my name when ye do.” Jack answered, nearing his own climax.  
“Yes, yes, please, thank you!” Jack finally let Mark go and the sound of Mark screaming and yelling his name like it would save his life was music to his ears. He groaned as he shot his own cum deep into the dark haired man.


	4. After Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the night, when everyone goes to sleep.

Mark panted as everything was white for a few moments, and he briefly wondered if Jack had broken him, until his vision finally faded back to normal. He looked over and noticed Jack sitting beside him, smiling at him. Not the same smirk he gave him throughout the time they were having sex, nor the look he had when he found out Mark would buy him a drink. This time his smile appeared more genuine and kind. Mark realized belatedly that Jack had released him from the handcuffs. “Hey, sweetie, how ye feelin?” he asked.  
“I-I feel…that was…I’m just so…” Mark struggled to articulate the feelings swarming his mind. Jack chuckled.  
“Yeah, I know. The first time is always hard to describe, and besides, that actually felt really good. In fact, I’d even be willing t’ say that was the best sex I’ve had since I became a gent of the night. Anyway, ye should know one more thing about bottoming; when ye wake up ye’r probably gonna ache a lot in the area around yer hips. Ye should be fine, but if it’s really unbearable just take a warm bath; it relaxes the muscles.” Jack got up and stretched before gathering up his clothes.  
“W-where are you going?” Mark asked groggily.  
“Back t’ the bar. This was on the house, but I still need t’ pay the bills somehow. I’m already spent, but I could still give blow jobs to a few people before I go to bed.”  
“O-oh, right.” Mark kicked himself; he’d nearly forgotten that Jack was a prostitute. How selfish of him to think that Jack would stay the night with him. Suddenly, he got an idea. “Wait! Before you do anything, I need to give you something.” Jack looked at him sympathetically.  
“Mark, ye don’t need t’ pay me anything. We both had fun and I really don’t need anymore from you.” Mark shook his head as he fished his jeans for his wallet. He found it and pulled out $50 and handed it to Jack.  
“Here, take this. I know you don’t want any payment from me, but you only deserve it. Th-thank you for this. I’m still not sure what this means in regards to my sexual orientation, but thanks anyway.” Jack eyed the $50, starting to feel bad about thinking of leaving him alone after his first night with another man. He accepted the money, placing it in the pocket of his jeans.  
“Tell ye what, considering ye just gave me the average amount I make from a night of having sex and giving blow jobs, I’ll stay here wit ye till morning.” Mark’s eyes lit up with gratitude.  
“I’m so happy, Jack!” he invited the prostitute into bed with him, immediately cuddling up to him under the blanket. “Mm…you feel so warm…” Jack smiled, running his hand through Mark’s hair.  
“Yeah, so do you.” Jack looked at Mark and noticed he’d fallen asleep already. He couldn’t help but smile, thinking about how fast he fell asleep after spending the night with a guy for the first time. He stroked light, abstract patterns into Mark’s skin, feeling himself being gradually lulled to sleep.


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack didn't like the idea of being a heartbreaker, but he had no choice.

Jack woke up early the next morning, as he’d trained himself to in case a client convinced him to stay the night. He quickly put on all his clothes before looking back to the sleeping half-Korean male in the bed. Jack couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt about leaving him before he even woke up. When he got downstairs he noticed a pad of paper and a pencil, clearly for writing notes. He picked them up and decided to leave something for Mark.

Mark woke up that day and the first thing he noticed was that there was no longer any trace of Jack in the room. His clothes were gone, Jack himself was gone; everything proving his existence was gone. Mark couldn’t help but feel disappointed that Jack didn’t stay till he woke up. He got up to eat breakfast, noting the dull ache in his pelvis as he did so. He stretched, which managed to eliminate the pain, before walking down to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
When he reached the kitchen, Mark noticed a note on the table. After getting a cup of coffee, he decided to read the note.  
“Mark,  
I know you may feel bad that you woke up to an empty bed; I’m sorry for that, but I had to get home. Don’t worry about how I got there, I’m quite used to walking long distances to get home.  
I don’t want you to take this the wrong way either, Mark, but try not to talk to me again. I know how that must sound, but whether or not I requested payment, you were still a client, and I’m afraid, based on the way you acted after we were done, that you might fall for me, or it may have already happened. Whether or not I feel the same is irrelevant; the idea of having a relationship with someone who used to be a client is never a good idea; I’ve seen far too many prostitutes fall for the idea, only for the relationship to become based more on sex than love, which is a toxic relationship that I don’t want you to become a part of.  
If you’re still unsure of your sexual orientation, then just go try new things, meet a guy you think you’d like to date; see how it goes.  
If you want to see me again, then who knows? Maybe one day our paths will cross again. Until that day comes, if it comes at all, don’t dwell on me.  
—Jack”  
A tear hit the page before Mark even realized he was crying. He could tell Jack was trying to let him down gently, but he couldn’t help the massive hurt he felt in his heart. He heard a knock at the door and swiped the tears away before he answered. “Hey, Mark—whoa, are you okay?” Mark’s friend, Dan Avidan, said.  
“O-oh, yeah, I’m fine; don’t worry about it. What’s going on?” Mark answered.  
“No, you’re not; you look like a wreck. Let’s go sit down and talk about it.” Mark shakily sighed.  
“Yeah, maybe we should. Want me to make breakfast? I still have leftovers from the other day.”


	6. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's such a great friend. Maybe he'd also be a really good boyfriend? Who knows?

“…So, yeah, I’m sorry; it was my stupid fault. I shouldn’t have really expected him to stay. I dunno why I thought he would.” Mark had finished telling his story over the leftovers. Dan smiled gently.

“It’s okay. We all make mistakes and get our hopes up only to be let down. Time heals all wounds.” He explained.

“Yeah, but I still should’ve known he’d leave by morning.”

“Like I said, it’s all okay. You don’t have to be ashamed of any part of it.”

“Uh, Dan, you’re pansexual, right?”

“Yup.”

“How’d you reach that conclusion?”

“I just sorta dated around for a while, met all sorts of people, and pretty soon I reached the conclusion that I just like people, whether they fall into the gender binary or not. Why?”

“Um…what would you recommend to someone who’s starting to question their sexual orientation?”

“Just explore. Find out what you like and don’t like then go on from there.” Mark blushed.

“I’m honestly, um, really nervous, Dan. I-I’ve never felt like this for another guy. I mean, what can I tell people? I don’t even know what I am yet.”

“Don’t rush coming out; just breathe, figure out what title fits you best, and come out when you feel comfortable.” Mark nodded.

“Thanks. Um, for everything really; I don’t know who else I could talk to about this.”

“No problem; I’m always happy to help.”

“Oh, by the way, how come you came over?”

“Ryan asked me to stop by on my way home to check on you. Now I get why.” Mark smiled.

“Yeah; he’s the only other person who knows I ended up taking Jack home.” The two continued talking and joking around for a while until Dan realized he had to leave soon because of his job.

“Call me later to let me know how you’re doing, okay?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Also, how about we go out for dinner sometime, just the two of us?” Mark’s eyes widened.

“Wait, y-you mean like a date!?” Dan blushed slightly.

“Yeah. A date; I’ve wanted to be with you for a while now, but I never said anything because we all thought you were straight.”

“So, you’d be okay with the fact that I’m unsure if I even like guys?”

“I only want to help you; as long as you’d like to go out with me as well, of course.”

“Oh, yeah! Definitely! That’d be great!”

“Perfect! How’s next Friday at 6 sound?”

“Sounds great!” Before Dan left he gave Mark a sweet kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll see you then.” Mark was rendered speechless as Dan left in his car. He offered a goofy grin as he waved to the taller man as he drove off. He couldn’t help but feel confused, though; he was excited for the date and to get to know this new aspect of his sexuality that had just awakened, but somehow he still felt somewhat empty. He brushed it off, though, figuring he’d feel better when he went on the date.


	7. Coffee With a Side of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark was nervous speaking to the man who took his virginity.  
> Jack was afraid for his life later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, long time no see. Sorry these chapters sometimes take so long. I honestly never know when I'll get an idea on how to progress the story, so it can sometimes take a few weeks or just a few hours.

Mark went to his job at a nearby café shortly after his talk with Dan. He smiled as he walked in, inhaling the smell of freshly brewed coffee. His job as a barista had always been a pleasant one; good thing, too, as it was the best thing at the moment he could come up with to take his mind off of a certain green haired Irishman. He put on his apron and made coffee for the first person in line; she was a regular, always asked for the same thing, too, a small coffee, half-decaf, with vanilla cream and two sugars.  
The day went by as most days do for Mark; kinda slow, as the café wasn’t particularly well-known, but with just enough bustle to keep his mind on the present moment rather than the night before. He smiled to himself as he wiped down the counter as closing time neared; he heard the door open and close, and he sighed at the last minute customer. “Hey, can I help you?” Mark tried to say, but his voice caught in his throat halfway. There, standing before him, was Jack. Mark blushed furiously. What are you supposed to say to the one who took your virginity and left before you even woke up?  
“Uh…hi, Mark.” Jack said, grinning sheepishly.  
“I-I’m sorry.” Mark wasn’t entirely sure what he was so sorry for; if anything, it should’ve been Jack who was apologizing, but Mark went with his gut on this one. “I just…um…this is awkward.”  
“Yeah. It usually is when I run into someone I spent the night with.” Mark looked down sadly.  
“I suppose it would be. I mean, what do you say to someone you fucked and left?” Jack saddened.  
“I’m sorry ye feel that way; last night really was something else and I doubt I’ll forget it after 1,000 nights wit other people, Mark.”  
“R-really?” Jack nodded.  
“So, um, my order?”  
“Oh, right! Sorry! What would you like?”  
“Large black coffee, two sugars.”  
“Hm, so you like it black.” Mark said as he poured Jack’s drink “I honestly prefer a little bit of creamer, just to add that extra bit of flavor in there.” Jack nodded as he accepted the cup.  
“How much?”  
“Uh…$2.99.” Mark kicked himself. It was actually supposed to be $4.99, but he let himself give Jack the friends and family discount. He blushed as he accepted the money. “Come again.”  
“Maybe I will, if the coffee’s always this good and the barista’s always this cute.” Jack winked, being naturally a bit of a flirt. Mark flushed as he watched the man who made him question his sexual orientation walk away.  
After closing up the café, Mark decided to go for a walk in town to cool his mind. He wandered aimlessly as he pondered everything that happened to him since last night. He’s fallen for a male prostitute, been asked out by his friend, all while just figuring out that he is, in fact, not as straight as he once thought.  
As he was beginning to reach the conclusion that he should just head home and call it a night, a person ran straight into him, knocking him over. “I-I-I’m sorry!” the guy exclaimed, sounding as though he was just running for his life. Mark looked up, realizing that voice sounded familiar. It was Jack again. Mark stood.  
“Are you okay? What happened?” he asked.  
“Th-there was a guy…3 guys, actually…back at the bar…I-I…I told ’em I don’t do orgies…they-they-they pounced…I…I…” Jack broke down into sobs, making it quite obvious to Mark what they tried to do. He was angry, though he rubbed Jack’s back gingerly to soothe him.  
“What happened next?”  
“Th-the bartender noticed somethin’ was fishy and distracted ’em just long enough that I could get away…I’m so scared…they might find me…I-I…”  
“You wanna stay at my house? No sex, I just need to know you’re safe. Okay?” Jack gulped down a sob and nodded. Mark held his hand and led the way back to his house. Jack seemed so frail with the tears and all, not at all like the man from the night before. After taking a shower and changing into an old T-shirt Mark lent him, Jack retreated to the guest room where he promptly fell asleep. Before Mark went to bed, he couldn’t help but admire how sweet Jack looked while asleep; almost like a child. Instinctively, he placed a kiss on Jack’s forehead before deciding to go to bed.  
After the door was closed, Jack smiled softly.


	8. Friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of a new friendship

When Jack woke up the next morning, he contemplated what could potentially happen if he left or decided to stay. His fear of the guys from last night somehow finding and jumping him before he could get any caffeine into his system overwhelmed his desire to get home as quick as possible. He checked the alarm clock; 6 in the morning. Later than he normally slept, but still quite early. He decided to go make himself some coffee. On the way there he noticed that Mark had placed a note by the front door. “Don’t leave; I’m driving you home.” It said. Jack sighed. He decided it’d be best to just let him do so.  
Mark woke up two hours later to find Jack drinking a cup of coffee, watching Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. He smiled, pouring himself a cup just the way he liked it and sat down beside the green-haired Irishman. Jack smiled when he saw Mark. “I saw yer note. Ye didn’t have t’ leave it, though; I’d have t’ be insane t’ walk home after last night.” He explained.  
“I kinda had that suspicion, but I just wanted to be sure you’d let me.” Mark admitted. “So, you like Fullmetal Alchemist too?”  
“Yeah; it’s one of my favorites.”  
“It’s my all time favorite anime.” Jack smiled.  
“That’s awesome. I noticed ye also really like video games. Did ye ever try I Am Bread?”  
“Don’t even mention it.”  
“I take it ye hated it.”  
“I almost broke my controller. How about Undertale? You like that one?”  
“Ye kidding, it’s one of my favorites!” Mark grinned.  
“I really liked it too!”  
The two continued talking about video games for hours, describing their favorites and why they loved them so much. Eventually, Mark noticed that he had to get to work in a half hour. “Oh, shit! We’ve gotta get going; I’m gonna be late!” Mark exclaimed. Jack jumped up.  
“Then what are we doing!? We’ve gotta get going!” he shouted. After they hastily changed into some clothes that would be suitable in public, they rushed to Mark’s car. Thankfully, Jack’s apartment was on the way to the café where Mark worked. He felt a tinge of sadness when Jack opened the door to leave. “Hey, y’know, I had a really good time. Thank you. It’s not everyday I get t’ talk t’ someone and it doesn’t have t’ do wit sex or payment.” Mark smiled softly.  
“Yeah. I had fun talking to you. You’re a great guy; maybe we could play some games together sometime?”  
“Hm…maybe. We’ll see. How’ve ye been as far as yer sexual orientation?”  
“Oh, yeah, that. I’m still a little lost, honestly. My friend, Danny, he’s pan, and he asked me out yesterday. We’ll be going out for dinner next Friday.” Jack smiled.  
“That’s great! I’m really proud of ye, getting yerself out there like that.” Mark smiled.  
“Thanks. Danny’s a great guy, too; I’ve looked up to him for a long time. Maybe one day I’ll introduce you.”  
“That’d be great. As much as I’d love t’ stay and chat all day, ye still have the café t’ get to. See you whenever we end up seeing each other.” Mark nodded as Jack exited the car. Jack watched Mark drive away, feeling a small sense of jealousy for a man he didn’t even know.


	9. Fantasies and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark figures out his identity, and then...the plot thickens.

“Oh…oh, God, Jack…I f-feel so full…” Mark moaned. Jack snickered, ramming into Mark’s prostate from behind, making him gasp harshly. “D-Daddy! Daddy, please! I need t-to cum!”  
“Of course ye wanna cum, don’t ye, little slut?” Jack quipped, slapping Mark’s ass, causing the red head to moan even louder. “Go ahead then! Cum all over yerself, just know I’m gonna keep fucking ye afterward.” Mark screamed, cum spurting out of his flushed cock. Jack continued ramming him hard and fast, making him writhe with over-stimulation, pleasured tears streaming down his face.  
“Oh, D-Daddy, I dunno how much more I can take, hah…it’s all just too good.” He moaned, arching into the dick drilling into him, his toes curling up and tears streaming from his eyes.  
“Mark? Mark…? You there?” his coworker, a gender-queer person who went by the name Cam, said, snapping him out of his daydream.  
“Huh!? Oh, yeah, sorry!” Mark exclaimed, blushing.  
“Are you feeling well? If not, you can go home early; I could cover for you if you need to.”  
“I’m fine, just kinda…distracted. It’s nothing.” Cam nodded, adjusting their attention to the customer who was asking them for recommendations. Once the customer’s order had been taken and Cam was working on making the coffee how she’d asked, Mark worked up the nerve to ask the question. “Hey, Cam, I’ve been wondering something, questioning your gender, is that anything like questioning your sexual orientation?”  
“Hm…sort of, I guess. I mean, you could say that gender-queer people like me come out of the closet when we tell our families.”  
“So, how did you figure out you were gender-queer, then?”  
“I, personally, did research online, looking into different non-binary identities until I found one that I thought described me best, which happened to be gender-queer.” Mark nodded as Cam handed the coffee to the customer and told them to have a nice day. “Mark, is there something you’re not saying? Y’know you can tell me anything, right?”  
“Uh, yeah. I just…I’m kinda confused right now. Lately I’ve been seeing guys in a sexual and romantic way, and I really have no idea what that could mean.”  
“Hm…So, you’re bi-curious?” Mark nodded. “Cool; y’know, if you want I could help you figure this out.”  
“How?”  
“Ever heard of the Kinsey Scale?” Mark shook his head. “It’s a scale on sexual attraction to the two binary genders; zero means 100% straight, six means 100% gay, and anything in between can be identified as bi, ‘mostly straight’, or ‘mostly gay’ depending on what the person’s comfortable calling themselves. Of course, this scale only applies to the two binary genders; back before I realized I was gender-queer I referred to myself as being a three, which indicates about equal attraction to both genders. At this point I don’t really have a label for who I’m attracted to; I just like who I like. In your case, though, since you don’t seem to be having any problems with being male and you’ve never fallen for a non-binary person, I’d recommend trying the Kinsey Scale to figure this out.” Mark nodded, trying to calculate in his head where he would land on the scale.  
“Hm…I-I guess I’d be a one or two. It’s pretty rare for me to be attracted to other men; I didn’t even know I was interested in that stuff till just recently. I still can’t deny that it’s there, though. So I’m bi, then?”  
“Hey, it’s your call, man. If you’re comfortable labeling yourself as bi then feel free. If you feel more comfortable saying you’re ‘mostly straight’ that’s fine too. I’ve even heard some people throw around the idea of being hetero-flexible; basically, it’s a one on the scale. Mostly into the opposite binary gender, but slightly attracted to the same binary gender.” Mark smiled.  
“Yeah. I like that. Hetero-flexible; I think that’s it.” Cam smiled widely.  
“Great! I’m so happy for you! I knew you could figure it out!”

“Hey, Jack, I just have one last question before you leave.” Jack’s client, a raven haired woman, asked as Jack pulled on his leather jacket.  
“Yup?” he responded.  
“Is Mark an ex-boyfriend of yours?” Jack froze upon hearing this question.  
“W-what?”  
“You were moaning his name the entire time, hon. I was just wondering; if you’d rather not talk about it, it’s fine.” Jack sighed, taking a seat on the bed. He chuckled sadly.  
“It’s funny. Normally I’m the relationship counselor, askin’ these sorts of questions.” He took a deep breath. “Mark…he’s a special case. I got picked up by him a few days back; by the time we got to his house I realized he didn’t realize that he’d picked up a prostitute. He ended up askin’ me t’ have sex wit ’m cuz he was so confused about his feelings for guys. It…turned out t’ be the best night of my life. I told him I’d give ’m that free of charge, cuz it was ’is first time. Instead, he gave me $50 regardless of what I said. He asked me t’ stay wit ’m. I shouldn’t have, but I did anyway. We see each other sometimes; he works at my new favorite coffee place, too. We talk sometimes while I’m there. I think I’m starting t’ like ’m; I can’t get ’m outta my head.”  
“Well, why don’t you just ask him out or something? I mean, you were his first. That must mean a lot to him.” Jack only gave her a cold look as he got off the bed and walked out of the room.


	10. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is learning to let go.  
> (to make this chapter even better please listen to this song from Hamilton https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CFOuGqBSEE)  
> (For anyone who wants to know, the actual context of the song is that Alexander Hamilton had an affair with a woman named Maria Reynolds and then was accused of treason but instead published the letters he and Maria Reynolds wrote to each other to prove that was all there was to it. This song is sung by his heartbroken wife, Eliza.)

When Jack got home, he couldn’t help himself. He picked up the notebook on his coffee table. He snarled at the title. Poetry For Seán, my beloved. “Beloved my ass!” he growled under his breath.  
He left the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Ghosts of the past seemed to hang over him on his walk to the park. Visions of Jack with Brenton, a boy with wavy caramel hair that hung down to the middle of his neck, floated around him. The two of them seated on a bench, reading Brenton’s poetry. Brenton serenading him on the acoustic guitar. The two of them dancing, Brenton wearing his favorite bright red dress and Jack wearing a white button-up with black slacks and a green tie.   
Tears streamed from Jack’s baby blue eyes as he remembered those times. He found a drug store and, knowing they likely carried something he would need, he stormed in. Everyone else in the room could sense his dark aura and avoided him at all costs, not wanting to get in his way. He bought a lighter, paid in cash, and stormed back out, looking every bit as angry as he did when he walked in.  
He got to the park, remembering when he took Brenton there. He snarled, shaking with anger, trying to mask the hurt and betrayal he truly felt. He could still remember the feel of their two bodies together, Brenton’s skin unforgettably smooth. He removed the over and gate of a grill he found.  
Tears cascaded down Jack’s face as he watched the notebook catch on fire. He could never forget the feeling of mean, hateful sex. The poison of the relationship flowed through his veins as though it had just been injected into him. As if Brenton had returned. As Jack continued to watch the notebook burn, he began to feel…detached. As if that part of his life was now over. He took a deep breath, knowing that now was the time to start a new chapter in his life. One free of Brenton. Free of the toxins of sex without care for one another. He smiled bitterly as the last of the notebook was transformed into nothing more than ash. As he walked away, he recalled a song that chillingly fit with the situation. He sang the last line to himself.  
I hope that you…burn.


	11. Uncertainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD!!!!  
> I'm super sorry this took so long! I'd rather not explain exactly what happened, but I'm back and I'll try to update this story more often!

Mark fixed his tie, assuring himself that he looked okay for a dinner date. He was wearing a white button up shirt with black jeans and a red tie. Are the jeans too casual? Is the tie too formal? Do I look bad? Mark thought anxiously, like a teen going on their first date. Then again, this could be looked at as a first date. At least, it was the first time Mark would be going on a date with another man. He thought back to when he agreed to this with Danny. Have I always found him so attractive? He thought as he sprayed on a bit of his favorite cologne. He is, though. I love his eyes. They’re very beautiful. I wonder what his kisses feel like…if they feel like Jack’s, they must be amazing. Mark flushed with realization of what he was thinking. No, no…I can’t think that. We’re friends, we’re not dating or anything. That night was just like any other night to him.  
When he heard the doorbell ring, Mark immediately went to answer it. He put on a smile for Danny, who was wearing a navy blue button up and black jeans. “Hey! It’s so good to see you.” He said.  
“What’s wrong, Mark?” Danny asked.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’re in tears. Is there someone else you’d rather do this with? I’ll understand if you say ‘yes’.” Mark wiped his eyes.  
“No, it’s fine. I’m just kinda nervous, I guess.” Danny sweetly kissed Mark’s cheek.  
“You’ve got nothing to worry about, babe. I’ll make sure you feel good.” Mark blushed but smiled. It felt so right to be talked to like this, though something about the whole situation felt…off. Danny kept an arm wrapped around Mark the whole way to the car.  
Jack smiled at the woman across from him. She would later be escorting him to her place, where they would do the deed. Her name was Elle. She’d been a regular of Jack’s almost since he’d started his job. He would say they were friends with benefits if it wasn’t for the fact that she always pays him afterward. “So, how’s life been treating you? Meet anyone spectacular lately?” Jack snickered.  
“Well, I’m not typically one t’ kiss n tell…” He said.  
“Aw, come on, don’t be shy; you can tell ol’ Ellie!”  
“Well, if ye must know, I slept wit a guy who was the literal best bottom I’ve had ever. As much as I’d love t’ go int’ detail, I’m afraid we’d be kicked out again.” The pair laughed. “So, what about you? Found a boyfriend yet?” Elle rolled her eyes.  
“Y’know, I’m trying to get over the whole idea of having a boyfriend. Long as I have you, why would I need one?”  
“You pay me t’ have sex. Don’t ye think that’s a little sad?”  
“Meh; I’m already at the bottom of the trash heap. Kinda used to it.” Jack laughed. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Mark walk in with another guy. Oh, is that Danny? Is this where they’re having their date? Jack thought, surprised. Fook, Mark looks adorable in that outfit. Danny had better have told him how positively scrumptious he looks. It’d be a crime t’ go out wit him wittout telling him that. “Jack? Are you listening?”  
“Oh, yeah, sorry.”  
“See, this is why you can’t keep a girlfriend.”  
“Good thing there’s still plenty of guys who’d like me.”  
“HAH, GAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY”  
“Hella.”   
Danny pulled out the chair for Mark to sit down. “I’m really excited; I’ve been meaning to try this place out for a while.” Mark shyly commented.  
“Yeah, same; I thought it could be something new for both of us.” Danny explained. “So, how’s work at the café? I would come more often if it wasn’t for the whole thing with setting up a new album.”  
“It’s fine. I’ve been doing really well there, apparently. Cam, um, knows about this whole thing; they helped me adjust.”  
“That’s great!” Mark glanced over at a nearby table and quickly realized that Jack was there. Their eyes met only briefly, as they quickly looked away. “That outfit is amazing, by the way.” Mark smiled, red in the face.  
“Oh, thanks. I, uh, may have spent an hour trying to figure out what I should wear. Heh, I’m such a girl sometimes…”  
“Aw, you don’t have to be embarrassed; I think it’s sweet.” Their server came by to ask for their drink order.  
Jack couldn’t help but grin when he noticed how flushed Mark was. He’s such a cute little thing. He thought to himself as the half-Asian man gave his order. “So, who’s the hottie?” Elle asked.  
“What?” Jack asked.  
“You always get that look whenever you see a hot guy; where is he?” Jack’s grin widened.  
“Y’know that spectacular bottom I mentioned earlier?” Elle’s jaw dropped.  
“He’s right here?” she mouthed. Jack nodded. “Where?” Jack made a slight gesture in Mark’s direction. “Brown or black hair?”  
“Black.”  
“Ooh, he is cute.”  
“Isn’t he, though? He’s such a treasure.”   
Mark and Jack both continued their dates, forcing themselves to act like they weren’t thinking of each other. Jack couldn’t help but feel a nagging sense that he should be the one taking Mark out like this, but he still tried to ignore it.  
Finally, he ended up leaving with Elle. Mark wanted to wave good-bye to him, but decided against it. He was on a date with Danny now. Danny had to be his focus. He loved Danny. Right?

Mark was almost asleep in Danny’s arms; he was still shaking and sobbing a bit. The older man wanted to take him home but before they could do anything, Mark began to cry and say that he didn’t want to sleep with him so soon and have them just go their separate ways. Danny understood immediately that Jack had left Mark fragile after taking his virginity and leaving, and therefore knew to stay with Mark and comfort him as best as he could. “I-I’m sorry…” Mark whispered. “I’m so sorry …I fucked this all up, didn’t I?”  
“No, no, no, ssshhh…” Danny murmured, combing his fingers oh, so gently through Mark’s hair. “You didn’t fuck anything up. I’d have felt horrible if you pretended to want it when you didn’t. I’m not mad at you, precious; I could never be mad for something like that.”  
“Th-thank you…Danny…”


	12. Author's Note

Hey, guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but a lot's happened. For one thing, I got into Yuuri!!! On Ice, as you could probably guess by the fact that I while ago I posted a Victuuri fic. I've tried to add new chapters to this fic, but I honestly can't seem to get into it like I once was. After graduating high school it honestly became harder to stay interested in it.   
Now, a few days ago, I got a new laptop. It's much better than the last one I had. I even have Office 365 now, which is a major upgrade from what I had on my old laptop (Word 2003, which did its job, but it didn't have as much to offer as the newest version). The problem, however, is that none of the files I had on my old laptop were transferred to this one, including Gent of the Night. I've thought about continuing, but honestly, with how things have been going, I'm really not sure if I should. I know you guys have loved it so far and how popular it got, but I'm just not as into it as I used to be. I might come back later and decide to continue, but for now this story is on hiatus. I'm sorry if I got you excited for nothing, I just felt like I should make it official.


End file.
